When A Blue Bird Sings
by Theraggy1
Summary: Their clan killed and no where to go. Six cats try and escape the terror of what happened that fateful day.


Chapter one: A blood stained camp

Chapter one: A blood stained camp

The wind whispered through camp, blowing the scent of blood towards five closely pressed together cats. A few hours before Darkclan had raided there camp, killing every Stormclan cat in sight. Stormclan had fought with the strength of Lionclan but they still failed. Every one was dead, that is but five cats. Roseblossom, Iceclaw, Ragewhisker, Flamepaw, and Dewkit.

Roseblossom looked down at the two lifeless kits. Lowering her head she nuzzled them both. Mewing quietly to herself, "Willowkit, Nightkit why did you have to die." Roseblossom looks over at her remaining kit. She waves her tail telling it to come over and join her.

Dewkit gets up and pads over to her mother. Looking up she sees the two lifeless bodies of her kin. Roseblossom got up and joined her kit, they both sat there morning. "Why mother, why Willowkit and Nightkit?"

Roseblossom looked at her sad kits face and spoke, "Darkclan disliked Stormclan, they hated us, for we had prey, territory, and a strong clan. They wanted to be rid of us. That is why they killed our clan mates."

The Tabby she-cat rested her muzzle on her kits head. "We still have some of our clan mates. We will manage."

Behind her the three others had split up and where checking to the dead cats bodies for any signs of life.

0000000000000000

Iceclaw looked around, her blue eyes glistening with grief. Spotting her mates body she raced over to see if he was alive. He was dead. Bowing her head over him. She pressed her nose into his still warm fur. Blinking her eyes a few times, she walked away leaving her mates body behind.

Iceclaw checked countless others all of whom where dead. She did how ever find an apprentice who was hanging onto life by a thread.

She lowered her head checking his wounds going from the worst to the minor. When she started cleaning the wounds his life was lifted away.

Lowering her head she said a quick prayer to Starclan. Lifting her head she saw Ragewhisker walking past the never ending sea of bodies, only to stop every few minutes to check if certain cats where dead.

"Ragewhisker I found one. He's still alive!" yowled Flamepaw.

Ragewhisker and Iceclaw looked over to where Flamepaw was standing

"Who is it?" asked Iceclaw a tinge of delight in her voice.

"Ivypelt." Flamepaw answer echoed in the bloodstained camp.

Iceclaw gave Flamepaw a curt nod and padded over to where Ivypelt was laying. Looking him over she saw that most of the cuts had stopped bleeding. She prodded him in the side a few times with her paw. Two green eyes fluttered open. "Your alive that's wonderful!" gasped Iceclaw.

Ivypelts green eyes darted across the camp all he saw where bodies. "How many lived Iceclaw? Did Snowbird serve?" He asked slowly, getting up.

"No Snowbird is one of the many that died. You yourself are lucky to be among the living. Most of our clan is dead. All but six of us me, you, Ragewhisker, Roseblossom, Flamepaw, and Dewkit are alive." She meowed sadly, looking over at the body of her mate, she added, "Most loved ones are dead as well."

"I must find Snowbirds body. I have to see her one last time." Ivypelt started looking through the bodies. When he came to a blood stained she-cat he paused and rested his muzzle on the once pure white she-cat's neck." You must have fought hard Snowbird. I know you walk the stars now."

Ivypelt lifted his head and walked over to where the others where grouped together.

000000000000

"What should we do there are much too many to bury." Meowed Iceclaw.

"But that would dishonor Starclan." Replied Ragewhisker.

"Then do you think we should bury them?"

"Yes."

"We should start now."

"Fine."

Ragewhisker and Iceclaw got up and started dragging bodies out of camp. Soon Roseblossom, Flamepaw, and Ivypelt joined in. Dewkit just followed.

Iceclaw looked over at Ivypelt, Roseblossom, and Flamepaw. "Would you dig the graves, while Ragewhisker and I remove the bodies?"

All three cats nodded. Iceclaw and Ragewhisker went back to camp to fetch bodies.

Looking over at Ragewhisker she asks, "How are we going to cope with this. We have no leader or deputy."

Ragewhisker glanced over at Iceclaw. "We bury them first."

She just nods.  
000000000000

Three hours later. The bodies have been buried and the cats have returned to their camp. All six where hungry but could not eat.

Roseblossom looked at the other five cats and hissed. "This is the same thing that happened to Meadowclan and Streamclan. Only difference is that every cat was killed there."

Iceclaw nods, "That's true but what will happen to us?"

Ivypelt glances at the two she-cats and adds, "I don't know all of the prey has been scared off by the smell of blood."

Ragewhisker just looks at the blood stained camp. " We leave tomorrow."

"What!" yowls Iceclaw, "We can't just leave."

"We stay and we die or we leave and we live. Pick one."

All three adult cats answer at once.

"We leave."

.wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Hey every one out there how did you like my story. Yes a bit sad okay okay very sad I cried. I couldn't help it the mental image was sad. But I promise I'll make the story have more joy in it. Please Review and if you have any Ideas tell me.

Iceclaw-Silver she-cat with Ice-blue eyes has black paws and tail tip also has a black crescent moon on her fore head.

Ragewhisker- Reddish colored tom with yellow eyes.

Roseblossom-Brown tabby she-cat with white paws has brown eyes. Kit-Dewkit

Ivypelt- Gray tabby tom with darker markings he has green eyes.

Flamepaw- Flame colored tom with yellow eyes.

Dewkit-Light gray she-cat with a white stripe going down her nose. Has Blue eyes. Mother- Roseblossom

I do not own Warriors in any way.


End file.
